Psychological Rainbow
by Sassy Lil Scorpio
Summary: Peaceful. Guilty. Amused. Hopeful. Bored. Flirty. Jealous. Content. Intimidated. Loved. Sad. Calm. These are a handful of moods felt and experienced by Michiko Malandro, Hana "Hatchin" Morenos, Satoshi Batista, Atsuko Jackson, Hiroshi Morenos, Shinsuke Rodriguez, and many other colorful characters from the anime. 100 drabbles based on the Live Journal writing community 100moods.
1. Accomplished

**Psychological Rainbow**

**A Michiko to Hatchin Fanfiction by Sassy Lil Scorpio**

**Disclaimer: ** The story and characters from _Mickiko to Hatchin _are from the creative imagination of Manglobe and Sayo Yamamoto. The author makes no claim of ownership. No monetary gain is being made from this work.

**Summary: ** Peaceful. Guilty. Amused. Hopeful. Bored. Flirty. Jealous. Content. Intimidated. Refreshed. Thoughtful. Depressed. Loved. Embarrassed. Crushed. Excited. These are just a handful of moods felt and experienced by Michiko Malandro, Hana "Hatchin" Morenos, Satoshi Batista, Atsuko Jackson, Hiroshi Morenos, Shinsuke Rodriguez, and many other colorful characters from the anime. 100 drabbles based on the Live Journal writing community 100moods.

**Rating**: T

**Author's Notes**: 100Moods is a Live Journal writing community. I chose _Michiko to Hatchin_ as I love the show and enjoy delving into the characters' thoughts and feelings. I took some creative liberties. The majority of the drabbles are written to theme of moods, but few aren't. Drabbles are exactly 100 words each.

Each drabble has the episode that it take place in or is inspired by. I thought this would be helpful since many characters appear in only one or two episodes of the series. Some drabbles are based on more than one episode, while others are "unseen scenes." Episode titles are taken from the DVD. On Wikipedia, most titles are the same except for some. For example, Wikipedia has ""Run with It" for the final episode, and the DVD states "Run with the Truth". I wanted to explain this, in case there is any confusion.

_Michiko to Hatchin_ finally got licensed by Funimation, so this terrific (and underrated) anime will receive the exposure it deserves. It's supposed to come out in 2013. Having it dubbed in English will bring it to a larger audience. Hopefully, the English dubs will match the characters well and give the anime justice.

**Dedication**: For my friend, Tommy. You can do anything you put your mind to. Singing—and writing!

* * *

**#1 - Accomplished **

_Episode 11 – Start Line for the Downpour!_

The beginnings of Hatchin's culinary career had been painful to endure when she lived with her abusive foster family, the Belenbauza Yamadas. They never appreciated her efforts and were ignorant of her talent.

As time went on, her determination to prove herself and her cooking talent captured others' attention and their taste buds. After much difficulty, she finally earned the respect of the restaurant owner, Ran Yin.

Later, Hatchin received her best compliment after cooking a delicious meal of spicy shrimp with white jasmine rice for Rita. Smiling, Rita told her she should be the cook!

Hatchin felt quite accomplished.


	2. Amused

**#2 - Amused **

_Episode 2 – Brown Sugar on the Run from the Law_

Atsuko Jackson chuckled when she thought of her childhood friend losing her peace over that ridiculous Hiroshi Morenos. It was amusing to think of Michiko Malandro—who projected a rough-and-tough persona—mourning over a man who had abandoned her. The way Michiko carried on and moped over him was pathetic. Atsuko felt scornful towards the woman whom she alternately viewed as her friend and enemy. She covered her mouth to hold back her derisive laughter. Who knew that Michiko's weakness, her Kryptonite, was…men?

"That lovesick fool," Atsuko whispered. She watched the guards whisk away an infuriated Michiko to her cell.


	3. Angry

**#3 - Angry **

_Episode 7 – The Monotony of Falling Rain_

Michiko slapping her...Michiko losing herself over Bruno, the married man who cheated on his wife...Michiko never listening to her...Michiko stealing property so she wouldn't have to pay...Michiko starting fights...Michiko leaving her with that greedy old woman, Zeria, who ran the orphanage and hated kids...

Hana Morenos was fed up with the woman who christened her "Hatchin". She had lost faith in the woman who rescued her from the Belenbauza Yamadas.

Hana didn't need Michiko. She could take care of herself. It was time to travel her own path.

And she'd stomp on the foot of Michiko Malandro to say good-bye!


	4. Annoyed

**#4 - Annoyed **

_Episode 10 – The Carnival of Hyenas _

Shinsuke gritted his teeth, trying to suppress his annoyance when Satashi yelled at him over the phone. He had kidnapped Michiko on his orders and now Satashi treated him like he was nobody. Belittled and mocked him. Shinsuke choked down the maniacal laughter threatening to pour out from his mouth.

What did Satoshi call him? An "underling"?

Here he was, supposedly the right hand man of Satashi Batista, and instead, Satoshi treated him like filth. Or dished out orders to Shinsuke like he was a wannabe trying to get under his good graces.

Shinsuke would show him who was boss!


	5. Anxious

**#5 - Anxious **

_Episode 1 – Goodbye, Heartless Paradise!_

Hana's eyes were glued to Father Belenbauza Yamada's shotgun that he had brought to breakfast. Her heart stopped when he asked his wife to hide her. Hana didn't even want to imagine what hiding place she would be tossed into, only to be forgotten about.

There was a tense atmosphere in the home, not that it was different from most days.

He had locked Hana in her room the night before. The Belenbauza Yamadas had always treated her with sheer hatred. Now they were keeping her prisoner in their house.

Hana wondered if she would ever escape this unbearable hellhole.


	6. Apathetic

**#6 - Apathetic**

_Episode 18 – Fool's Ballistic Samba._

Hiroshi Morenos came and went as he pleased. He got what he needed from whoever he had the fortune to run into—although it was the other person's misfortune that they had met him.

He had no reason to worry about anyone or anything.

A shocking rumor had circulated after his…interactions...with Michiko. Supposedly, he had a daughter. Hiroshi shrugged. He didn't know her name, nor did he care to find out. She'd make it on her own, just as he always had. She'd survive the streets; maybe die young. He hoped not.

Either way, he wasn't responsible for her.


	7. Aroused

**#7 - Aroused**

_Episode 15 – Mischievous Graffiti_

The girl with the short blond hair had aroused Lenine's interest from the moment he first saw her. She made him want to remember everything in his life, although it was hard to do so because of the accident that affected his memory.

Lenine wanted to show her she was very special to him, so he brought her ice cream and the book she wanted: "The Toucan in the Rain".

Although she ran from him because she didn't understand her own feelings, he would always remember her as the angel who had helped him to experience the joy of love.


	8. Awake

**#8 - Awake **

_Episode 21 – Off-Season Last Waltz_

Michiko awoke from her dream of her and Hatchin waiting together for the train. It seemed so real. Now that she was awake, she would make her dream come true.

She took out the picture of her and Hatchin, remembering how much fun they had when it was taken. In many ways, Hatchin had awoken something buried deep in Michiko. Michiko was thankful that Hatchin brought out this caring and protective side in her that she never knew she had.

Michiko loved Hatchin, and when she was with her, Michiko truly felt loved.

More than anything, Michiko believed in Hatchin.


	9. Blank

**#9 - Blank **

_Episode 4 – Stray Cat's Milky Way_

Michiko kept a blank expression when Rico, the Favela gang leader, threatened her for what she did to Tony. _The shitty kid deserved it, _Michiko thought, although she pretended to not know who he was.

Rico started a countdown while pointing his gun at her. He wouldn't be foolish to actually shoot her. Even if he tried, she could take him out in less than three seconds.

Michiko tried not to yawn as his scare tactics were boring. The blank expression also worked to conceal her amusement when he called her "Spicy Cat".

Couldn't he come up with something better?


	10. Bored

**#10 - Bored**

_Episode 3 – Like a Desperate Pinball Machine_

Hatchin pretended to be bored while watching the old woman outright lie. She knew a con-artist when she saw one, especially after having lived with her crazy foster family.

The old woman had no conscience or sense of honesty. She claimed to possess God's clipped nails, which after being boiled and consumed would give one supernatural powers. That was worse than the stone that could blow away your worries just by holding it.

Hatchin was disappointed that Michiko was so gullible, especially after she had made fools of the police just days before. So she masked her anger with boredom.


	11. Bouncy

**#11 - Bouncy **

_Episode 5 – The Fool's Yearning Part 1_

Ivan was bouncy just as Michiko remembered him. His bubbly mood turned somber when he described the rivalry between Monstro Preto and Fantasma exploding after her arrest. Michiko didn't know about the gangs' war that occurred during her incarceration, although she knew she was innocent of Cyril's murder.

Having listened to Ivan's explanation, she knew he didn't believe her, nor did he want to see her. Michiko didn't mind because she didn't want to see him either.

Not when he still questioned if she was responsible for Cyril's death.

Michiko was many things—but she was _not _a cold-blooded killer.


	12. Broken

**#12 - Broken **

_Episode 19 – Butterfly of Tantalizing Shade_

"_I wish I never met you." _

The words escaped Atsuko's lips before she could suppress or stop them. Her breaking heart resounded like thunder. No one heard it, except her. They were severed forever.

Michiko's voice bended when she whispered her name. "Atsuko."

From now on, they were strangers. She would erase all memories of her interactions with Michiko from her mind. Michiko Malandro was a fugitive who had escaped Diamandra Penitentiary and would be brought to justice in due time.

Even so, she wished…

Atsuko turned her back so that Michiko didn't see the tears running down her cheeks.


	13. Calm

**#13 - Calm**

_Episode 10 – The Carnival of Hyenas _

The instant that Manabe recognized Satoshi Batista, he mustered all his will-power to stay calm.

It was almost impossible since his heart threatened to leap out of his ribcage from sheer fright. Manabe swore Satoshi heard his heart pounding violently during the entire drive. Upon arriving at his home where he had built a humble life, he was reminded of his wife of twelve years and his seven year old son.

Manabe still tried to remain calm, although he wanted to shout as his family to run away and save themselves.

They didn't deserve to pay for his past sins.


	14. Cheerful

**#14 - Cheerful **

_Episode 7 – The Monotony of Falling Rain_

Hatchin felt nauseated by Michiko's cheerfulness about Bruno.

She didn't listen to anything Hatchin said. Despite her youth, Hatchin knew Michiko wasn't experiencing a real happiness, but temporary infatuation. Michiko was in love with the idea of being in love, which caused her to utter ridiculous things—_I want to swim freely like a fish and not be bound by a single ocean._

That's why Hatchin called her out on having an affair. Bruno was a cheating jerk who probably hit on every woman that visited his wife's beauty parlor. Michiko's brain was too fogged up to see face reality.


	15. Chipper

**#15 - Chipper **

_Episode 4 – Stray Cat's Milky Way_

Pepe Lima and Lulu were not living the glamorous life they had been born into.

Pepe's life had been reduced to gyrating her hips and dancing on a pole for drooling men, while never being paid her fair share of earnings from Rico. Sometimes she wanted to give up, but she knew she couldn't.

She had Lulu.

Pepe had learned to fake happiness for her little sister's sake. Lulu always watched her closely and took cues from her. If Pepe was chipper, then Lulu was chipper.

Pepe was reminded of this when Lulu told her she liked seeing her smile.


	16. Cold

**#16 - Cold **

_Episode 20 – Massacre Rendezvous_

Over the years, Satoshi had developed a morbid habit.

Whenever he eliminated one of his (many) enemies, he felt like a true conqueror. If the kill took place in an abandoned area, he would wait until the body—his conquest—had cooled. Once the corpse was cold, he counted it as a success.

Waiting wasn't always possible.

Shinsuke, in his twisted wisdom, had once suggested they purchase a portable refrigerator, so they could hack a body beyond recognition and store it inside.

"It'll stay cold." Shinsuke had laughed.

_Your body's my trophy, Shinsuke,_ Satoshi thought. _I should've kept the fridge._


	17. Confused

**#17 - Confused**

_Episode 20 – Massacre Rendezvous_

Satoshi's comments reminded Hatchin of the confusion she felt whenever anyone asked if Michiko was her mother. Hatchin once believed Michiko was using her as a tool to get to her father.

But…was she truly Hatchin's mother?

Michiko had identified her as Hiroshi's daughter from their identical stomach tattoos. Her words rang in Hatchin's mind: _"I don't have time to drag around someone else's kid with me."_

By now, it didn't matter to Hatchin if Michiko was her biological mother or not. Even if she was loud, forceful, and in-your-face, she _had _protected Hatchin many times…just like a mother would.


	18. Content

**#18 - Content **

_Episode 20 – Massacre Rendezvous_

Satoshi felt calmness blanket him when Hana or Hatchin—he didn't care what she called herself—asked about her father. He felt content whenever he reflected on his childhood of times spent running the streets with Hiroshi. Hiroshi Morenos was the only real friend he ever had.

"I could talk to him about anything," Satoshi relayed. "Even embarrassing stuff."

Hiroshi had listened to him and even saved his life from Manabe's gang. Satoshi brushed off Hatchin's criticism. _Thinking of what to have for dinner?_ Satoshi scoffed when he thought of what she said. _I know him better than you, shrimp._.


	19. Cranky

**#19 - Cranky **

_Episode 6 – The Fool's Yearning Part 2_

Zeria _hated_ kids. They didn't listen, and cried and whined all the time. Hearing their pipsqueak voices sent her into a permanent cranky mood. She ran the House of the Loving Liliana to make money selling the brats to the highest bidder.

She often asked if they trusted her. The sharpest kids, Joachim, and Michiko in her younger years, knew better than to trust the old woman. _Get on the express train to hell!_ Michiko had told her when she was 8 years old. Zeria shook her head when she considered her recent encounter with Michiko.

Some things never change.


	20. Crazy

**#20 - Crazy **

_Episode 20 – Massacre Rendezvous_

Satoshi Batista and Shinsuke Rodriguez were crazy—and cruel. Satoshi made a sport out of killing and humiliating people in their final moments.

Bound and suspended above ground, Tito Dusha thrashed painfully when Satoshi shot him. Shinsuke had a great idea: let's see if Tito would be alive after ten minutes after using a unique execution style. He had proudly claimed he could survive it.

Satoshi decided to test Shinsuke just to see if he could make it. _How disappointing, _Satoshi thought, kicking aside the bucket of water._ He didn't even last five minutes. _

The water pooled around Shinsuke's corpse_._


	21. Creative

**#21 - Creative **

_Episode 8 – Black Noise and a Dope Game_

Davi loved role-playing all his life. He lived to play pretend to see how far he could go and which boundaries he could break.

When he convinced Andrea, Rocko, and Marky to pretend they were gangsters known as Monstro Preto, he figured it was all in fun, especially when they managed to swindle people out of their money.

Calling himself Satoshi Batista filled him with great pleasure and struck fear in the hearts of those who were clueless about who he really was: a phony named Davi who would pay with his life for using Satoshi Batista's name in vain.


	22. Crushed

**#22 - Crushed **

_Episode 7 – The Monotony of Falling Rain_

There was something intimidating about meeting the wife of a married man. Especially when the wife made it clear that you were just his toy that he played with and tossed aside.

Being confronted by Bruno's wife was the last thing Michiko expected. She was aggressive, and even violent, but she couldn't bring herself to lash out against Anastacia.

Anastacia didn't have to lift a finger to break her. Just hearing her mention the fish comparison made Michiko feel stupid for ever believing that Bruno had genuinely liked her.

His con-game hurt her heart, but Anasticia's confrontation crushed her spirit.


	23. Curious

**#23 - Curious **

_Episode 13 – Goldfish Bog_

Atsuko's curiosity about Vanessa Lee was simply that the feisty teenager reminded her so much of Michiko. Just listening to and looking at Vanessa evoked memories of her. Both women lusted for adventure and were driven to live dangerously.

Atsuko wondered if Vanessa would grow up to be like Michiko—making a career breaking and running from the law. She felt disappointed and annoyed when Vanessa revealed she was pursuing a man. _Why is it always about that?_ Atsuko thought.

The more independent both women behaved, the more dependent they became on men who came and went from their lives.


	24. Cynical

**#24 - Cynical **

_Episode 22 – Run with the Truth_

Hatchin didn't share the same happy-go-lucky fantasy that everyone had of her father. Growing up with the Belenbauza Yamadas and being on the run with Michiko had toughened her.

Hatchin saw Hiroshi Morenos for the cowardly loser he truly was. Neither Michiko nor Satoshi recognized the truth, but it was clear to Hatchin that Hiroshi was nobody to be admired or adored.

She viewed herself as being honest and perceptive. Hatchin remembered a brief conversation she had with her father in which he tried to "bond" with her.

"You're cynical, Hatchin."

"I'm realistic."

That was the end of their conversation.


	25. Depressed

**#25 - Depressed **

_Episode 18 – Fool's Ballistic Samba_

Hiroshi's cold indifference closed in on Michiko and she couldn't escape it.

Hatchin knew De Goinia, the man who had worked with "Rock Morena" was telling the truth: Hiroshi Morenos didn't care about her or Michiko. He ran around, doing as he pleased (aligning himself with Monstro and growing giant tomatoes) and taking what he pleased (De Goinia's money).

Michiko couldn't accept that she meant nothing to him. It left her furious…and depressed.

The picture of the happy family blew away in the wind—much like Michiko's hopes that she, Hatchin, and Hiroshi could one day be a happy family.


	26. Determined

**#26 - Determined**

_Episode 20_ – _Massacre Rendezvous_

It wasn't about Hiroshi anymore—it was all about Hatchin.

Nothing could stop Michiko from getting back to Hatchin.

All the world police with their fancy tricks couldn't dent Michiko's determination to reach her. She was risking her life—not just in terms of life imprisonment, but she faced breathing her last breath every second as her adrenaline skyrocketed. She knew they would shoot her up until she was full of holes and bleeding in the street, but she didn't care.

Michiko slammed on the gas pedal and screamed in fury as she crashed through the barricade of police cars.


	27. Devious

**#27 - Devious **

_Episode 10 – The Carnival of Hyenas _

Ricardo Solo was far more conniving than Atsuko Jackson ever imagined.

He didn't regret backstabbing her, even if it meant she would be fired from the police force. She was breaking the law by aiding Satoshi Batista and then had the nerve to act as though Ricardo didn't know anything. He recorded all her dirty business. It was only a matter of time before he exposed her. Taking orders from a younger woman was extremely insulting. He also had his family to think about. He certainly wasn't risking demotion—or termination—for her petty games.

Smiling deviously, Ricardo felt justified.


	28. Disappointed

**#28 -Disappointed **

_Episode 22 – Run with the Truth_

After hearing so much about her father, Hiroshi, from Michiko (_"cool and kind"_) and Satoshi (_"he was the best"_), Hatchin found him to be an even bigger disappointment than she had originally thought. In fact, she was so fed up with his hit-and-run treatment of everyone that she wasn't disappointed anymore.

She had expected him to be a lowlife, and in the end, that's exactly what he proved to be. All his talk about making up for lost time was just another con, but Hatchin was honest with herself, and admitted that she didn't try to warm up to him.


	29. Ditzy

**#29 - Ditzy **

_Episode 4 – Stray Cat's Milky Way_

Michiko thought the stripper was ditzy, but decided "foolish" described her accurately. _She thinks I'll put my neck on the line and sacrifice Hatchin's safety for her stupid mistakes against Rico. _Michiko knew she should help Pepe Lima, but she couldn't take the fall for her—especially when no one would be around to protect Hatchin.

Pepe didn't answer her question if she'd watch over Hatchin if something happened to her. She could threaten to call the cops, talk about who she believed in...

At the end of the day, Hatchin was Michiko's ultimate priority—not Pepe Lima or Lulu.


	30. Drained

**#30 - Drained**

_Episode 12 – 108 Degrees of Telepathic Purgatory_

Hatchin had never been happier to make it back to the hotel. Attempting to catch robbers on Mauro's farm had totally drained her. Then the man who had hired her mistook her for a bandit and tried to shoot her.

_How will I pay back Michiko's doctor bills?_ She kept repeating the question, but no answers came. She was burned out.

The lady from next door started jabbering away—and Hatchin discovered the truth about "God's magical hands" and his twisted psychic surgery he used to pay off his gambling debts.

She was re-energized and ready to become the devil!


	31. Ecstatic

**#31 - Ecstatic**

_Episode 22 – Run with the Truth_

Hatchin always thought Michiko would be ecstatic when she finally found Hiroshi. She imagined Michiko leaving kiss marks all over his face, hugging him until he couldn't breathe, and tying him down so he couldn't run away again. Hatchin smiled wryly.

None of this happened when they finally found Hiroshi at the train station.

Hatchin watched Michiko speak quietly with him. They hugged briefly. He caressed her hair and commented on its length. Hatchin figured he remembered when Michiko had short hair. Then, Michiko introduced her father.

Hatchin wondered if Michiko had finally accepted the (ugly) truth about Hiroshi Morenos.


	32. Embarrassed

**#32 - Embarrassed **

_Episode 13 – Goldfish Bog_

Atsuko never wanted to leave the bathroom stall. Her corruption exposed, she was now demoted to working at the Ilha Azul Police Post. She knew this was typical for most punished cops. They were sent to the most remote and absurd places to enforce the law.

She wasn't given the chance to leave with dignity. Ricardo had told the entire police department of her fall from grace.

When it was time to leave, she made sure to walk tall with pride, even though she felt humiliated when Ricardo held the door open for her when departing from the police station.


	33. Enamored

**#33 - Enamored **

_Episode 16 – Crimson Faithless Etude_

The woman running the tomato experiment was enamored by the mysterious man with ruffled blonde hair.

He never called her by her name—Elis Michaela—and she christened him Rock Morena since he said he didn't have a name. She never asked where he came from and he never told her. One day, he was sleeping with her, and the next, he was saying good-bye.

He had captivated her from the moment he had arrived.

She supposed he traveled around, collected hearts, and then placed them in a jar.

Either way, she didn't mind that he had stolen hers.


	34. Energetic

**#34 - Energetic **

_Episode 18 – Fool's Ballistic Samba_

Michiko always conjured up amazing amounts of energy when going after anything related to Hiroshi. Just uttering his name aloud made her lively. She could lead the cops on a car chase for hours; stay awake for three days straight…Hatchin didn't know how she did it.

On the day they entered, or rather, broke through San Paraiso's entrance gates, Hatchin felt Michiko's over-the-top energy had spread to her. She ran under the barricade with speed she didn't even know she had, bypassed the cops, and jumped on Michiko's motorbike. Together, they entered the city that Pepe Lima had dreamed about.


	35. Enraged

**#35 - Enraged **

_Episode 19 – Butterfly of Tantalizing Shade_

Atsuko Jackson closed her eyes tightly as she struggled to hold back furious tears.

No matter what she did to help Michiko, she would never be on her level—and Michiko always reminded her of this. Ever since their orphanage days, Michiko literally stepped on Atsuko to get what she wanted.

As adults, Michiko continued to snub her—even after Atsuko had offered to help her run from the law! She would never have Michiko's respect and Michiko would never respect her feelings.

The mounting anger from all the years of their unequal friendship now blended together and Atsuko exploded in rage.


	36. Enthralled

**#36 - Enthralled **

_Episode 12 – 108 Degrees of Telepathic Purgatory_

Anyone who didn't know any better would be enthralled that the self-proclaimed Deus appeared to extract a fish out of Michiko's belly.

Not Hatchin—she was grossed out by the flashing lights and foolish mutterings of a doctor who claimed to be God with magical hands. And the fish—it wasn't even pretty, but a huge ugly one!

Hatchin figured the doctor's helper, Gerson, was amazed by this freak show. _Gerson probably had a crab pulled out of his butt, _Hatchin thought, annoyed. Her irritation grew when he added extra charges and Michiko described him as "amazing". _This is ridiculous!_


	37. Envious

**#37 - Envious**

_Episode 16 – Crimson Faithless Etude_

Hatchin looked at Michiko, who stared outside of the motel room's window.

"Michiko?"

"Hatchin."

Michiko's voice was edgy. Hatchin decided to continue.

"Maybe that tomato lady is envious of you…or are you envious of her?"

"Envious of _her_?" Michiko laughed. Hatchin thought she sounded bitter. "That bitch is jealous of the love _I_ have with Hiroshi!"

"You envy her…you want what she has."

"I already had what she had, Hatchin. You're talking foolishness."

Hatchin thought about it._ You want what she had with Hiroshi, she wants what you have—the nerve to chase after him. You both envy each other._


	38. Excited

**#38 - Excited**

_Episode 22 – Run with the Truth_

Hatchin heard the familiar rumbling of Michiko's motorbike and saw the approaching headlights coming closer. She had never felt more excited in all her life!

The only other moment that had been incredibly thrilling for her was the day she gave birth to her daughter. Hatchin wished her little girl knew what it meant to hear that familiar mechanical roar. It was a special sound that brought back many childhood memories of Michiko riding up in the nick of time to save her so that they could drive off into the sunset.

Just the two of them. Michiko and Hatchin.


	39. Exhausted

**#39 - Exhausted**

_Episode 13 – Goldfish Bog_

That day was the beginning of the end of their "friendship".

Atsuko had allowed Michiko to convince her to be the decoy, so that she could run off with all the riches or "presents" that she had stolen. Several hours after being slammed to the ground and then having her face banged, Atsuko's head felt like nails had been pounded into her temple. She was physically tired from the violent encounter with the store owner and mentally exhausted of always being Michiko's lackey.

There was no life for her if she continued to be the sidekick kicked to the side.


	40. Flirty

**#40 - Flirty**

_ Episode 5 – The Fool's Yearning Part 1 & Episode 10 – The Carnival of Hyenas_

Hiroshi swims in Michiko's dark eyes.  
Michiko drowns in Hiroshi's blue eyes.

Hiroshi is a man of a few words.  
Michiko says what she means and means what she says.

Michiko looks away from the camera after he asks for her picture.  
Hiroshi decides they will take the picture together.

Michiko reminds him she's always there and believes he'll always be there, too.  
Hiroshi runs away…it will become his lifelong pattern, but she doesn't know it yet, and neither does he.

Hiroshi shares that he's leaving Monstro.  
Michiko reminds him he will always be hers, no matter where he goes.


	41. Frustrated

**#41 - Frustrated**

_ Numerous Episodes _

Dealing with Michiko meant dealing with a child in a grown woman's body.

Hatchin constantly told her off for stealing things (the shoes), starting fights to get her way, running off without paying the repair bill—the list went on. It annoyed Hatchin that she had to be the adult in her relationship with Michiko because it didn't afford her the opportunity to be a kid—this had already been stolen from her by the Belenbauza Yamadas. Now she was teaching Michiko right from wrong, and Michiko didn't want to listen to her.

Sometimes Hatchin wanted to scream in frustration.


	42. Giddy

**#42 - Giddy**

_Episode 4 – Stray Cat's Milky Way_

Michiko had to admit that watching Hatchin getting drunk off juice was hilarious.

She had never seen the girl so giddy since the first time they had met. Hatchin was usually very serious, but the juice had eliminated all her self-control. Now she was saying whatever came to her mind, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. Just listening to her confronting Pepe Lima about selling her panties was more than enough. Later on, Michiko found her dancing to her own beat. She was just glad that Hatchin was dancing on the floor and not doing acrobatics on a stripper's pole.


	43. Giggly

**#43 - Giggly **

_Episode 17 – Bloodfest! Heartwrenching Opera_

Michiko had a sudden case of the giggles.

Hatchin stood on the crate, looking so serious when taking pictures for their passports IDs.

Michiko had to change that. She pressed her fingers on Hatchin's cheeks, making her smile. Hatchin kept trying to make her stop while they both laughed. The end result was a picture that showed how much their relationship had evolved. At one time, they had argued about everything and even went their own separate ways. Now they enjoyed the presence of each other and had fun doing things together.

It was one of their best moments ever.


	44. Gloomy

**#44 - Gloomy**

_Episode 2 – Brown Sugar on the Run From the Law_

Michiko served her prison sentence for twelve long years. Day after day...

It took every ounce of self-control to not punch the guards for groping her body during strip searches, and even more willpower to not knock out the teeth of her fellow prisoners for talking trash about her. Sometimes, when she remembered that it was Atsuko Jackson who had happily transported her to this dreary hell, the gloom completely took over her mind, clouding out all hope.

So she reminded herself to look at the picture of baby Hana to help her get through each harrowing day.

Hana signified hope.


	45. Good

**#45 - Good**

_Episode 18 – Fool's Ballistic Samba_

Feliciano, the soap-opera star, lived to make others feel good.

It was all about the love. _Amor._

The director didn't care about the emotional aspect of the story. He just wanted to film the drama and get it over with.

For Feliciano, it was more than that. Viewers wanted to see love, romance, and drama. Feliciano knew the passion, heart wrenching story, and characters' lives drew people to watch the show everyday. It's why it had been so successful and broadcasted across the country.

Viewers wanted to see a good show and Feliciano was determined to give it to them.


	46. Grateful

**#46 - Grateful**

_Episode 17 – Bloodfest! Heartwrenching Opera & Episode 21 – Off-Season Last Waltz_

Michiko recalled two times when she felt truly grateful.

Nei Fongyi took Hatchin off the streets and kept her safe. He also risked his life to save Michiko's. Nei was just as grateful for Michiko's intensity that kept him from plunging to his death. What she had done was superhuman, but he knew her love for the girl gave her the strength she needed.

"_God is smiling at me." _After all the frantic searching, running from cops, and avoiding Satoshi, Michiko had finally found Hatchin. She never understood the significance behind the saying "I have God's favor" until that very moment.


	47. Grumpy

**#47 - Grumpy**

_An Unseen Scene_

Hatchin sat cross-legged on the bed, refusing to look at Michiko. Michiko lit a cigarette, appearing indifferent. She took a drag and glanced at Hatchin.

"You know what?"

"What." Hatchin's voice was icy.

"I was thinking…'Hatchin' isn't the right name for you."

"You have something better?" Her tone hadn't thawed.

"Yeah, I should've named you after one of the seven dwarfs. Grumpy!"

Hatchin turned around to glare at Michiko.

"What? Don't look at me like that. You're the one sitting there pouting."

"If I'm Grumpy, then you're Dopey," Hatchin muttered.

"What did you say?"

"If I'm Grumpy, then you're Dopey."


	48. Guilty

**#48 - Guilty**

_Episode 10__ – The Carnival of Hyenas_

Satoshi never felt guilty for the deception he used to become leader of Monstro, although many lives were ruined. Killing all the bigwigs in Monstro and blaming it on Fantasma was the beginning.

Satoshi had murdered Cyril with a single shot to the head after Michiko had confronted him. He then sent Hiroshi on an assignment to find Cyril, knowing it was impossible. Michiko was framed for Cyril's death, while Satoshi set up the rookie cop, Atsuko, to arrest her for a crime she didn't commit.

The "Electric Bermuda Plan" was brilliant and sick as the man who planned it.


	49. Happy

**#49 - Happy**

_Episode 18 – Fool's Ballistic Samba_

Happiness was spread all around.

Hatchin didn't have to be in the room to know that Michiko was happy after the phone call. She could picture the older woman smiling to herself. Even if Michiko knew Feliciano was lying, just the fact that she was told Hiroshi was thinking about her would cheer her up.

Hatchin was also grateful that Feliciano had called Michiko. After breaking into his hotel room, she could understand if he kicked her out, but he had helped her.

Finally, Feliciano was very happy that Hatchin reminded him of why he loved acting. Time to dance samba!


	50. Hopeful

**#50 - Hopeful**

_Episode 22_ – _Run with the Truth_

Hatchin had once written to Michiko in the hopes that she would write back.

No such luck. The letter had been returned to her, unread.

A letter from Diamandra Penitentiary stated that Hatchin's letter was sent back because the letter's recipient, Michiko Malandro, was not in their institution.

Then the mysterious packages started arriving a week ago. Hatchin was puzzled until one night it struck her—the crude handwriting, the large bras that fit a well-endowed woman, the stylish clothing, the address hints…it was all from Michiko! Michiko was on her way to see her!

Hope danced in Hatchin's heart.


	51. Impressed

**#51-Impressed**

_Episode 5 – The Fool's Yearning Part 1_

Hiroshi had to admit: the topless woman had guts. Most women would've grabbed a shirt to cover themselves.

Not this one.

She just stood there smoking a cigarette and holding a bottle of beer with an expression that read _"won't you come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly?"_ She didn't take the shirt Hiroshi offered her. She wasn't even afraid that two men had broken into her home through the front entrance—holding guns. They weren't loaded, but that didn't matter.

She walked with purpose and head-butted Hiroshi as though she was used to doing this everyday.


	52. Indescribable

**#52 - Indescribable**

_Episode 22 – Run with the Truth_

Hatchin choked up when she saw Michiko's long dark hair blowing in the wind. When Michiko got off her motorbike and saw the once young girl with pigtails now all grown up with her own daughter, she was speechless. There was beautiful silence as they hugged for the first time in years.

Finally, Hatchin spoke.

"How far will we go this time, Michiko?"

Michiko pulled back and looked at the young woman in front of her.

"As far as you want to go…" She smiled and spoke aloud the name she gave Hana Morenos all those years ago. "…Hatchin."


	53. Indifferent

**#53- Indifferent**

_Episode 16 – Crimson Faithless Etude_

_Why does this dumb woman think I'm worried about her lame opinions? _Michiko never cared about what others thought of her.

This strange woman who grew abnormal tomatoes had the nerve to call her "stupid" (and even, "cute") didn't faze her. Even her nonsense about Michiko being "all talk" was laughable.

It was true that Hiroshi Morenos had left Michiko, but this woman with her overgrown tomatoes couldn't keep him around either. Michiko took pride in the fact that even if there were better women than her, she was the one would never stop chasing Hiroshi until she found him.


	54. Intimidated

**#54-Intimidated**

_Episode 21 – Off-Season Last Waltz_

Runinio wasn't intimidated by the "old man".

Satoshi Batista boldly announced his name as though he was someone to be feared, and even respected. Maybe at one time he was terrifying, but now he was pitiful and worth his weight ten times in gold.

Satoshi Batista was the ultimate jackpot. He had tons of money on him—and the police were offering a hefty reward for anyone who turned him in.

Dead or alive.

The money Runinio expected to rake in for turning in Batista's cold corpse would more than make up for the money that Hiroshi Morenos had stolen.


	55. Jealous

**#55-Jealous**

_Episode 16 – __Crimson Faithless Etude_

Hatchin was the astute observer of the disturbing sport being played in front of her:

The tomato lady took great pleasure in teasing Michiko. Everything she said—true or false—was designed to provoke an emotional reaction from Michiko, while she sat back and smiled that weird smile. Everything she did—kissing Michiko—or didn't do—defending herself—sent Michiko spinning out of control.

Michiko was jealous. The idea of Hiroshi setting his eyes on another woman—and even sleeping with another woman—always infuriated her.

Hatchin knew underneath her anger was the fear that another woman had claimed him.


	56. Kinky

**#56-Kinky**

_Episode 16 – __Crimson Faithless Etude_

The tomato lady smirked.

The tanned big-breasted woman with dark hair was incredibly gorgeous, very enticing, and sexy beyond reason. The way she carried on about "Hiroshi" only heightened the tomato lady's interest. She didn't care what the hot-head called him. Hiroshi. Rock Morena.

None of it mattered.

She knew she was attracted to the big-mouth woman and had no qualms about saying so. Maybe it was her ferocious attitude or the tight orange dress that hugged her curves. She had to act quickly before the moment was lost forever—so she kissed that feisty woman right on the lips!


	57. Lazy

**#57-Lazy**

_Episode 1 – Goodbye, Heartless Paradise!_

Hana wished it was carved in stone just how lazy her foster siblings were.

They never washed their laundry. Never cleaned up after eating meals. Made Hana serve them dinner as though they couldn't make their own plates. Expected Hana to clean Blanco's litter box that was piled with nauseating cat urine and feces.

One day, Mr. Belenbauza Yamada found Hana napping on the family sofa. He preached to her about the deadly sin of sloth.

Maria and Gabriel had never done a simple chore in their entire lives…and yet, her foster parents had the nerve to call _her_ lazy.


	58. Lethargic

**#58-Lethargic**

_Episode 7 – The Monotony of Falling Rain_

Michiko didn't know why Bruno approaching her made her feel weak. Almost lethargic.

She liked him and yet, she was unsure of herself. Love wasn't supposed to feel this way. Was it?

She didn't know what Hatchin was saying to her because her mind was wrapped up around what was happening between her and Bruno. Something wasn't right about the situation. She was messing around with a married man. He had made the first move, but now she felt like she was cheating on Hiroshi.

Michiko felt emotionally exhausted when she thought about it.

She didn't know what to do.


	59. Listless

**#59-Listless**

_Following the events in Episode 14 – Reckless and Explosive Runner_

Shinsuke didn't know when he'd go back to being himself. He didn't want to remain lying on a hospital bed for the next month, but he didn't have energy to pursue Satoshi. Eventually, he'd feel motivated to murder his superior, partner-in-crime, and the person he once he called his friend.

For now, all he could do was rest, while he swam in and out of consciousness.

The pain—both emotional and physical—was so unbearable that he didn't know if it was day or night. Sleep was a welcome and wonderful escape. When he was awake, he felt completely listless.


	60. Lonely

**#60-Lonely**

_Episode 5 – The Fool's Yearning Part 1_

Who did Michiko think she was fooling? Hatchin knew the truth because she was easy to read. Underneath her "I'll-beat-your-ass-if-you-get-in-my-way" persona, Michiko was desperately lonely.

_You're dragging me around so you can meet some stupid man that's supposed to be my father,_ Hatchin thought. _It doesn't get more obvious than that. _

Hatchin figured if you loved someone, you stayed with them or made the effort to be in their lives. Her father didn't love or care for her, nor did he feel strongly for Michiko—he had abandoned them.

Hiroshi Morenos wasn't real to Hatchin because of that stark fact.


	61. Loved

**#61 – Loved**

_The Entire Series_

Michiko once believed she loved Hiroshi more than anyone in the world. Even when she messed around with Bruno, Hiroshi's face always flashed through her mind. She didn't know why it took so long for her to realize it wasn't Hiroshi she loved.

It was Hatchin.

Hatchin made her into a better person. Chasing down Hiroshi hadn't been wasteful. The journey had created, strained, and deepened their bond. Michiko would relive the entire tale—the arguments, running from the law, their crazy adventures driving all over the country on her motorbike—if it meant she had Hatchin in her life.


	62. Melancholy

**#62 - Melancholy**

_Episode 1 – Goodbye, Heartless Paradise!_

Hana wondered if her entire life would be spent with the Belenbauza Yamadas. The thought painted a very bleak present and future.

After punching Maria—which Hana believed was long overdue and well deserved—she contemplated running away. But where would she run to? There was nowhere to go. Safety was a luxury that never presented itself.

She saw the bag in which Blanco had been trapped (suffocated) in. In that brief moment, the idea of joining him seemed like the only way to escape the horror of daily abuse.

Maybe that was the answer and her only way out.


	63. Mischievous

**#63 - Mischievous**

_Episode 5 – The Fool's Yearning Part 1 & Episode 10 – The Carnival of Hyenas_

The first time she started trouble wouldn't be her last.

Cyril's henchmen noticed she showed up everywhere. They elected to demote him because he hadn't killed her when he had the chance. They called her "whore" and "cunt", but Cyril thought "Mischievous Michiko" sounded better, so he stuck with it. It was time to take care of "Mischievous Michiko" by confronting Satoshi Batista about the bitch he couldn't tame.

Despite Vasili's protests, Cyril went alone to meet Satoshi in an abandoned warehouse. The moment he entered, a gunshot rang out and he collapsed.

Dead.

Cyril never knew what hit him.


	64. Moody

**#64 - Moody**

_Episode 17 –_ _Bloodfest! Heartwrenching Opera_

Bebel acted as though Hatchin was simply moody.

"Don't worry!" He kept repeating.

It only upset Hatchin more. She didn't know what happened to Michiko. Didn't even know if she'd ever see her alive again.

Her emotions were totally jumbled. Sometimes she felt more of one than the other. She felt irritated at Bebel for picking at her with his bamboo stick. Then she felt worried for Michiko. Disappearing without returning wasn't like her. She should've come back by now.

Hatchin's worry turned into aggravation when Bebel cried about his messed up tape. Time for Hatchin to set Bebel straight.


	65. Morose

**#65 - Morose**

_Episode 18 – Fool's Ballistic Samba_

Hatchin's heart crumbled when she saw Michiko lying facedown on the bed, completely miserable.

Michiko deserved to feel happy—and Hatchin knew exactly how to get back her smile. She would find that soap opera star who could pass as her father's twin brother—Feliciano. Everyone in the country watched the show because of him. She wrote down a note for him to read from, one that she knew would make Michiko smile again.

Hatchin found the hotel he was staying at because of Atsuko. Hatchin was thankful that Atsuko Jackson cared about Michiko enough to help both of them.


	66. Naughty

**#66 - Naughty**

_Episode 5 – The Fool's Yearning Part 1_

Cyril's girlfriend thought he was being naughty with the brunette. From where she stood, the woman had Cyril between her legs. She confronted Cyril about it later that day—after she had taken back her threats to break up with him and die.

"Apparently, you missed the part where she tried to kill me."

"She had her legs wrapped around you!"

"She did," He continued nonchalantly. "She also grabbed a knife that I knocked out of her hand."

"You invited her for dinner!"

"I gave her the choice to do that or leave. Then it was leave or get shot."


	67. Nervous

**#67 - Nervous**

_Episode 18 –_ _Fool's Ballistic Samba_

Atsuko really wanted to help Michiko, but she felt nervous. She had her fist poised at the door to knock, but couldn't bring herself to do it. What if Michiko answered the door? What if she didn't?

Another thought occurred to Atsuko: _I'm a cop…I could break down the door._

Her heart paced around, restless. She wondered if Michiko would lash out at her after all this time. She had no way of knowing unless she actually went inside the room to see her.

Later, when Atsuko found Hatchin, she knew she could help Michiko in a roundabout, indirect way.


	68. Nostalgic

**#68 - Nostalgic**

_Episode 5 – The Fool's Yearning Part 1_

Vasili always remembered Cyril. Cyril had been a leader, a mentor, and a friend. Fantasma was his life. He would do anything to maintain their safety.

"_Protecting all of you is my duty." _

Those were Cyril's last words before he was brutally murdered. Just thinking about it sent Vasili into an angry fit. Cyril had died too young and in an unjust manner. It was only a matter of time before the bitch from hell (or "Mischievious Michiko", as Cyril liked to call her) paid for her crimes.

Vasili looked forward to the day when he would avenge his master.


	69. Numb

**#69 - Numb**

_Episode 2 – Brown Sugar on the Run From the Law_

Michiko swore she was hearing things when she heard the name "Hiroshi Morenos" blare from the correction officer's television.

A bus had exploded in San Juan—and he was on it?

It didn't really happen. Did it?

He was…dead?

Michiko felt an avalanche of emotions had trampled over her. She was slammed so fast and hard, she didn't know what to feel or think. Then an overwhelming sense of numbness spread over her.

_Hiroshi can't be dead_…the phrase repeated itself in Michiko's mind. _Other passengers had died, but not Hiroshi._ _Hiroshi can't be dead…Hiroshi can't be dead…Hiroshi can't be dead…_


	70. Optimistic

**#70 - Optimistic**

_Episode 17 –_ _Bloodfest! Heartwrenching Opera_

Bebel wasn't worried. He kept reassuring Hatchin that his father would take care of everything, just as he had always done after his mother died. His father knew everyone in town and was perfectly capable of setting things straight for Hatchin and her friend. His optimism slightly rubbed off on Hatchin, especially when he mentioned:

"I believe in him."

Bebel's words struck Hatchin, who remembered when she had first met Michiko. They hadn't known each other for an hour and Michiko had asked Hatchin to believe in her. Hatchin sighed. She trusted Michiko...and trusted that Bebel was right about Nei.


	71. Peaceful

**#71 - Peaceful**

_Episode 21 – Off-Season Last Waltz_

Michiko drove the motorbike down the road as the sun set over the mountainous country. The skies were painted a lovely blend of blues, pinks, and purples and warm wind blew quietly. Michiko drove with one hand, while her other arm held Hatchin close to her.

Hatchin held onto Michiko and watched her gold earrings jangle. She pressed her ear against Michiko's chest and listened to her heartbeat.

No words had been exchanged between them since the moment Michiko rescued Hatchin. It was a calm, peaceful silence. Being together again gave both Michiko and Hatchin a strong sense of serenity.


	72. Pensive

**#72 - Pensive**

_Episode 19 – Butterfly of Tantalizing Shade_

Despite the shrieking of police sirens, spraying water, and constant chattering of walkie-talkies, Ricardo could hear the gravel crunch under Atsuko's boots. He looked up and saw her staring at the ground as she walked with her head bowed in defeat.

He had once despised her, but Ricardo now saw how vulnerable Atsuko really was. An officer started towards her and Ricardo stopped him.

_She needs time for herself,_ he thought.

Atsuko's connection to Michiko unraveled her and he knew he would never fully understand why. Out of respect for his partner, he left her alone to release her emotions.


	73. Pessimistic

**#73 - Pessimistic**

_Episode 17 – Bloodfest! Heartwrenching Opera_

Hatchin wondered what kind of world she lived in where a mother would lay her baby on the sidewalk to get stepped on by people passing by—all to make money. Nei had pointed this out and it twisted her stomach into knots—especially since she had almost stepped on the helpless baby.

The country she lived in was ridden with poverty. This became very apparent, especially when she noticed that shoes, especially sneakers, were treated like money or currency to be exchanged. Hers had been stolen and fought over so many times—because those without them desperately needed them.


	74. Playful

**#74 - Playful**

_Episode 22 – Run with the Truth_

Hatchin's daughter was very playful from the moment she had been brought home from the hospital. She was so playful that her mother couldn't keep up with her. She loved to have fun all the time.

Even eating became a game. She would knock the bowl over, place her hand in the food, and lick it from her fingers.

Hatchin loved her daughter, but the only time she rested from the constant play was when her baby slept.

One time they went to the beach and her daughter kicked sand at her. Hatchin could picture Michiko doing the same thing.


	75. Pleased

**#75 - Pleased**

_Following the events in Episode 13 – Goldfish Bog_

"We're glad to have you back," Ricardo said, as Atsuko sat down in the passenger seat of the police cruiser.

"Yeah, I bet you're pleased as punch."

Atsuko's eyes narrowed behind her sunglasses. She still didn't trust Ricardo. He didn't trust her either. So now they were equal.

"Really, it's good that you're back."

Atsuko faced him now. "So that I can help you track down Michiko Malandro?"

Ricardo didn't look at her. "You know her best."

"My life on the line for the woman I once called my friend…"

"I thought you were enemies."

"You don't know anything, Ricardo."


	76. Predatory

**#76 - Predatory**

_Episode # 10 – The Carnival of Hyenas _

"_Try to make me laugh before I finish smoking this."_

In his glory days, Manabe was the most feared predator on the streets. He was at the top of the food chain and his insatiable lust for power grew larger the bigger he became.

Even if it meant humiliating and frightening a street boy who had tried to kill him, he would continue to conquer those weaker than him.

At that time, he expected to always live that type of life, never knowing that one day, the roles would be reversed and his trembling prey would become his terrifying predator.


	77. Productive

**#77 – Productive**

_Episode 18 – Fool's Ballistic Samba & Episode 22 – Run with the Truth_

Michiko's nose bled when she sensed Hatchin was nearby. Did she feel her and Hatchin's journey had been productive when finding out about him? Hatchin had never asked her as it was only time she had seen it happen.

Years later, when Hatchin realized Michiko was coming back for her, she had the same reaction. Hatchin didn't question it at the time and she probably wasn't aware of it.

Hiroshi had the same reaction when he had first stared into Michiko's eyes, after she had head-butted his face.

Like the tattoos, the nosebleeds were something all three had in common.


	78. Refreshed

**#78 - Refreshed**

_Episode 14 – Reckless and Explosive Runner_

Murano the Sumarai's depression was akin to hibernation.

Time to wake up.

Akasha had left him because he had no money, but that would soon change.

His future was guaranteed if he delivered the head of Michiko Malandro on a silver platter to Satoshi. Satoshi had promised him money—and _lots_ of it—if he succeeded in killing his target.

With that money he'd win back Akasha.

The mint scent of cash refreshed him—it gave him the energy he needed to complete the task so that he could get his old life back—and return to his old love.


	79. Rejected

**#79 - Rejected**

_Episode 5 – The Fool's Yearning Part 1 & Episode 11 – Start Line for the Downpour!_

Michiko felt rotten inside whenever Hatchin rejected her.

The first time, Michiko had brought her to Zeria's orphanage for her safety. Hatchin became so angry that she punched Michiko's stomach—hard. She didn't stop until Michiko slapped her.

Michiko felt her heart wilt inside when Hatchin said she didn't believe in her. She understood that Hatchin was tired of adults abusing and abandoning her.

Still, that rotten decaying feeling grabbed hold of her so that she felt even worse when Hatchin rejected her again. The second time, Hatchin chose another Michiko over her.

It hurt so much that she cried.


	80. Relaxed

**#80 - Relaxed**

_Episode 14 – Reckless and Explosive Runner_

It was clear Satoshi had hired the right man for the job.

Gyle felt the most relaxed when planning a hit.

He wasn't worried about taking out Michiko. He had enough of contract killing, although he knew he was damn good and experienced.

All it took was one shot and his target was wiped off the face of the earth.

He also enjoyed making a game out of hunting his victims down. The predator sizing up his prey. He had snuck up behind her to let her know he'd be the last face she saw before her eyes closed forever.


	81. Relieved

**#81 - Relieved**

_Episode 17 – Bloodfest! Heartwrenching Opera_

"Don't make me keep telling you this! I told you to wait! You didn't need to worry about me!"

Hatchin had never been happier to hear Michiko yell at her or have Michiko get in her face.

In the past, Hatchin hated when Michiko tore into her, but this time, she didn't care. Nei Fongyi had returned with her alive and that's all that mattered. Michiko was safe and they were together again.

Relieved, she mumbled an apology and hugged Michiko.

She knew Michiko was relieved to be reunited with her when she felt her hands rest on her hair.


	82. Romantic

**#82 - Romantic**

_Episode 15 – Mischievous Graffiti_

Lenine had little experience with love and romance, but he knew that taking a girl out to a special place where they could share a wonderful time would be perfect. He chose the tower that gave a beautiful view of the country and ocean.

He enjoyed every moment he and Hatchin spent together.

There were awkward moments.

He grasped her arms and she pulled away. Another time, he had chased her around the alleys. Later on, he had hugged her tightly.

Lenine wanted her to know how he felt about her. He wanted Hana to know she was his angel.


	83. Restless

**#83 - Restless**

_Episode 1 – Goodbye, Heartless Paradise!_

They couldn't shake off the dark feeling they had about that unexpected phone call. Hana's mother calling after all these years didn't bode well for the family.

Joanna Belenbauza Yamada couldn't sleep. She kept waking up at all hours and paced around the house.

Pedro Belenbauza Yamada chanted prayers, some sounded quite lovely, and others that made no sense.

It wasn't even about reassuring Hana's mother that she was safe. They had never cared for the girl, except for the monthly payments they received from the child welfare system to "care" for her.

The cold truth was they feared exposure.


	84. Sad

**#84 - Sad**

_Episode 9 – Passionate Chocolate Girl_

"_You'll find a nice boy someday,"_ Gino once told Rita, and she had stomped off.

Rita cried when he couldn't see her. All she wanted was for him to love her back. She thought he viewed her as a kid, when she considered herself to be an adult.

Rita found a way to make her dream come true: she would pray to the Virgin Mary statue once it cried blood.

She had told Hana that it was a fairy-tale: the statue granting your wish.

However, Rita still believed like a child, and was very sad when the statue was replaced.


	85. Satisfied

**#85 - Satisfied**

_Various Episodes_

Hiroshi Morenos was satisfied with how he lived his life. Growing up in the streets, he learned it was kill or be killed. Steal to eat, or don't eat—and starve.

He had saved Satoshi; so Satoshi offered him friendship. That "friendship" was short-lived when Hiroshi told him he wanted to leave Monstro.

Hiroshi had ran away, so he could survive to see another day.

Self-preservation.

He had discovered the danger in believing in others.

Self-reliance.

He could only be loyal to himself.

So he traveled from place to place, nomadic, never settling down and always taking what he needed.


	86. Sinful

**#86 - Sinful**

_Episode 11 – Start Line for the Downpour_

Although few people took him seriously, news reporter, Daniela Carneiro Jr., was determined to expose the truth: Michiko Menezes and her henchmen were running a child trafficking ring, while posing as a circus.

He only employed crazy and silly antics so that he wouldn't come off as being linked to the police.

Daniela knew Michiko Menezes was an abusive has-been who now made her money selling off children to the highest bidder.

The situation was evil and terrifying.

This was a story that needed to be shown to the public—and he would do whatever he could to bring awareness.


	87. Scared

**#87 - Scared**

_Episode 10 – The Carnival of Hyenas _

Manabe relaxed on the sofa as his henchmen dragged in Satoshi, who struggled to free himself. Satoshi had tried to kill him and now he was going to pay for it.

"Make him stand," Manabe demanded.

Satoshi was slammed against the wall. Manabe got up and yanked him by the hair to a standing position. The boy trembled violently like a human earthquake.

"Scared, brat?"

Manabe sat down again and tossed a cigar at the shaking child. Satoshi wouldn't (or couldn't) answer him. Manabe was determined to make him talk...and had a great idea of how he would do that.


	88. Shocked

**#88 - Shocked**

_Episode 1 – Goodbye, Heartless Paradise!_

Hana didn't know what shocked her more: the brazen way the woman flew her motorbike through the window, that her prayer had finally been answered: someone had arrived to rescue her from the hellhole—or the mysterious tattoo this woman had.

Hana knew right away which one it was: the woman had the same tattoo as her and in the same place: on her belly. Hana had no idea how long it had been there or what it meant.

Her overzealous foster parents had labeled it as "evil".

Maybe the tattoo was a sign that this woman could be trusted.


	89. Sick

** # 89 - Sick**

_Episode 12 – 108 Degrees of Telepathic Purgatory_

Although Hatchin was annoyed with Michiko for drinking and smoking while she was sick, she had to admit she hated the other side of the coin: seeing Michiko frail and unlike herself.

Hatchin thought of teasing her: _"I'm sick of you being sick!"_

She chose not to.

Michiko's hacking and coughing was terrible. It was scarier when Michiko had crashed the motorbike and collapsed right after.

Saddest of all was Michiko thinking Hatchin would hit her with a lead pipe. It brought Hatchin to tears to see how the psycho doctor (as Hatchin viewed him) had warped Michiko beyond recognition.


	90. Silly

**#90 - Silly**

_Episode 6 – The Fool's Yearning Part 2_

The announcers calling the bullfight thought it was the funniest one they had seen in years.

A strange woman had dressed as Marco. She used a sword and even kicked sand in Roman's eyes! It seemed as though Roman the Fourth would win, but then the mysterious matador started showing that she knew what she was doing.

Just when it couldn't get any sillier, a young blonde girl ran into the arena with a soup ladle!

The matador saved the little girl by swinging down on a curtain and yanking her up!

This truly was the most entertaining bullfight ever!


	91. Stressed

**#91 - Stressed**

_Episode 17 –_ _Bloodfest! Heartwrenching Opera_

It would've been easier for Michiko and Nei if she had agreed to play rock paper scissors. But Michiko was Michiko and she fought back, which worsened the situation.

Heiko's proposition made Nei Fongyi's blood run cold.

When it was over, he would tell Michiko that he was scared.

At the time, he tried not to reveal how stressed he was. What lay ahead was no light matter.

He was putting his life on the line to save Michiko for the girl he had met in the streets, and he knew it meant he might not return alive to Bebel.


	92. Surprised

**#92 - Surprised**

_Episode 1 – Goodbye, Heartless Paradise! & Episode 22 – Run with the Truth_

Hatchin immediately traveled to Pérola with her daughter.

The bike broke down and a kind truck driver offered them a ride. He was deeply touched by her story and let her keep the truck so she could finish her trip.

If Hatchin had seen the back of the truck, she would've been pleasantly surprised. As a child, she had prayed for someone to come for her and imagined her father driving a PENA truck. Michiko came for her in her motorbike.

Her dream came around full circle.

This time, it was Hatchin who came for Michiko...in the same PENA truck.


	93. Sympathetic

**#93 - Sympathetic**

_Episode 17 – Bloodfest! Heartwrenching Opera_

After running into her a second time, Nei Fongyi knew he had to do something. He couldn't leave her on the streets.

He was shocked to find out she was a girl, but that was all the more reason to help her. He knew Heiko's territory was dangerous, and even deadly. He invited her home so she could have a warm plate of food and feel safe.

Seeing the picture of the girl and her friend and how worried she was made the situation more real.

Nei decided he would do whatever he could to help her find her friend.


	94. Thankful

**#94 - Thankful**

_Episode 22_ – _Run with the Truth_

Atsuko arrived at the jail cell. No one else was around. Michiko sat on the bench, staring at the wall.

"You came to visit me, Jumbo?"

Atsuko smiled warmly when she heard the playfulness in Michiko's voice. There wasn't a hint of scorn in her tone.

"Just wanted to say thank you."

Michiko glanced at her, nodded, and then went back to staring at the wall.

Atsuko wished she could say more to thank her childhood friend. By turning herself in, Michiko did the right thing for Hatchin, and helped to restore her friend's career and reputation in law enforcement.


	95. Thoughtful

**#95 - Thoughtful**

_Episode 22_ – _Run with the Truth_

Hatchin was surprised that Michiko had cooked her breakfast. She had never done that before. She ate her food and noted that Michiko didn't let egg shell slip in. It made Hatchin smile. She looked at Michiko, who seemed to read her mind.

"Hatchin…it's like I said before," Michiko said, quietly. "We'll meet again someday. For now, we have to say our good-byes."

Hatchin looked at her. Michiko had a thoughtful expression on her face: she was forcing herself to smile.

"Do you believe me?"

Hatchin didn't hesitate to answer, although she felt choked by sadness. "I believe you, Michiko."


	96. Touched

**#96 - Touched**

_Episode 22_ – _Run with the Truth_

Michiko threw her body over Hatchin's, protecting her, as the police cruisers smashed in on all shattered and sirens wailed.

Hatchin barely heard herself explain that Hiroshi was running away again. Michiko gently caressed her hair. Hatchin looked into Michiko's eyes and was surprised to see a rare kindness that she hadn't seen before.

Hatchin felt touched by the genuine love radiating from Michiko.

At that point, Hatchin didn't care if everyone in the world questioned if Michiko was her mother, or if she was using her to get to Hiroshi.

She knew Michiko truly cared about her.


	97. Uncomfortable

**#97 - Uncomfortable**

_Episode 21- Off-Season Last Waltz_

Miguel was a rookie cop and wanted to do everything the right way, but it seemed everything was going horribly wrong.

He didn't like his Captain's suggestion…blame Michiko Malandro for the shooting that resulted in the circus woman's death? Miguel wasn't naïve: he knew some cops were corrupt, but the Captain's idea was way beyond that and made him feel extremely uncomfortable. Blaming someone else for his own mistakes—even if that woman was a fugitive and needed to be brought to justice—was wrong.

At the same time, he was new and didn't want to go against his superior.


	98. Vulnerable

**#98 - Vulnerable**

_Episode 22 – Run with the Truth_

When Michiko Malandro had first rescued Hatchin from the Belenbauza Yamadas, she was a vulnerable and abused child. She had to fend for herself to survive.

In the short amount of time Hatchin had traveled with Michiko; that vulnerability shed itself to reveal a tough rock-hard spirit underneath who would choke a cop with his own necktie if it meant she could go back to Michiko.

The little girl with fluffy pigtails had been replaced by a strong heroine who looked physically like her father, but had a heart on fire like the woman who claimed to be her mother.


	99. Weird

**#99 - Weird**

_Episode 9 – Passionate Chocolate Girl & Episode 12 – 108 Degrees of Telepathic Purgatory_

Hatchin had fun remembering the…_interesting_ people she had met on her journey.

The woman in the hotel spoke to Hatchin as though she knew her for years.

Then the quack-doctor thought calling himself "Deus" meant he could attempt special effects by flashing bright lights and splashing water around—just to rip people off.

Massan with his unrequited love for Rita was strange. Hatchin wasn't fooled by his ulterior motives when he invited her for lunch. She slapped him and he whined like a baby. Michiko told her later that he professed love to corned beef.

Massan was truly the weirdest!


	100. Worried

**#100 - Worried**

_Episode #4 – Stray Cat's Milky Way _

Five minutes turned to a half hour. A half hour quickly became an hour. Soon, two hours had passed.

Lulu had not returned.

Pepe Lima's heart hammered against her ribcage so hard that it hurt to breathe.

She knew what happened to her sister. She tried to keep her hope alive, although it was already dead and rotting. She should've _never_ allowed Lulu to go back.

_You dumb-ass,_ Pepe blamed herself. _What were you thinking?_

The more Pepe thought about it, the more she didn't want to imagine how it had happened—and what was certain to happen to _her_.


End file.
